whenastrangercallsfandomcom-20200213-history
Plot
On one side of town, a babysitter and the kids she is watching are brutally murdered. The police are disgusted as it is implied that the murderer used his bare hands to rip them to shreds. The film then changes to teenager Jill Johnson (Camilla Belle). She is going through average teenage crises, having her boyfriend, Bobby (Brian Geraghty), cheat on her with her best friend Tiffany (Katie Cassidy), and going over 800 minutes on her cell phone, for which her dad, Ben (Clark Gregg), is making her babysit for a rich family to pay the debt. This causes her to miss a school bonfire, which her friend, Scarlett (Tessa Thompson), is attending. She arrives at the exquisite and elaborate Mandrakis House, perched upon a lake with a maid and a greenhouse built in the center. The parents (Derek de Lint and Kate Jennings Grant) show her around and tell her their numbers, stating that they won't be back until midnight. The kids are upstairs asleep. Jill begins the night by snooping and trying on Mrs. Mandrakis' jewelry. She then starts receiving anonymous phone calls; she first dismisses them. Tiffany visits and Jill forces her to leave. Tiffany attempts to leave but tree branches knocked down supposedly by the storm block the road. Tiffany gets out to move them and is attacked by an unknown figure. The calls continue inside, each one becoming more alarming. Once the caller replies in a deep voice "Have you checked the children?" Jill calls the police after the caller makes Jill aware that she is being watched. The police tell her they can trace the calls if she is able to keep him on the line for one minute. Whilst waiting for the caller to ring, she sees someone in the guest house. Jill rushes over and the assailant calls her at the guest house. She succeeds in keeping him on the line for a minute but realizes that he has called the wrong phone line. Jill quickly makes her way back to the house after she sees a light turn on and he calls her once more. This time she succeeds in keeping him on the line and the police hurriedly inform her that the calls are coming from inside the house. Jill finds Tiffany's dead body in the upstairs bathroom while investigating a shower that was turned on and is soon attacked by the caller, apparently the same person who killed the babysitter on the other side of town. She gets the kids and they run into the greenhouse. Jill finds the maid Rosa dead in the pond. The man breaks in but they escape and Jill manages to lock the man inside the greenhouse. He escapes from the greenhouse and while the kids escape from the house, the man attacks Jill. There is a struggle and Jill manages to stab him in the hand with a fireplace poker. Jill runs out of the house and into the arms of a police officer. Right before the stranger is taken by the police, his horrific face is shown by the moonlight. She awakens in the hospital and the phone rings. She lets it ring, worrying that the events will reoccur. She waits for a time then nervously picks up the phone. As she hears nothing and begins to place the phone down, the camera pans to see her reflection in the mirror, revealing the stranger behind her. The stranger grabs Jill and attempts to murder her again. Jill screams hysterically but wakes up from her dreams, still in the hospital. The film ends with the doctors desperately trying to stop her frantic panicking, leaving the viewer to wonder if the events caused her to become insane.